haru no sakura
by Queen from lalaland
Summary: sakura's parents are back in town.  sakura has been acting weird, and she gives sasuke a clue why.  but he gets angry.  what will happen?


**heellloooo!;D**

**this is my first story here and i hope you all like it ^^**

**enjoy and R&R (:**

**disclaimer: if i would have owned it, sasuke would have token sakura with him when she asked him 2.**

* * *

Sakura had been acting weird everyone saw it even the young uchiha himself.

She would come late for training and do nothing while normally she would spar abit or atleast train her chakra control.

She looked more tired each passing day but never wanted to go home.

* * *

Sasuke was walking around the village it was late at night and he had a bad feeling so decided to take a walk.

He walked to the training fields deciding to meditate there for a while.

He walked to the middle of the field hearing someone sobbing.

He looked around and saw a shadow behind a tree.

He walked over kunai in his hand and glanced over at the person,

Which shocked him.

"sakura?" he asked kneeling down infront of her.

"s-sasuke-kun?" she stuttered between sobs

"what are you doing here shouldn't you be home? I heard your parents are back to." He said.

She laughed bitterly.

"that my dear sasuke-kun IS the problem." She smiled bittersweet at him.

He glared at her. "how can it be a problem you fucking have parents don't act like such a bitch thinking you got so many problems!" he growled.

That's one thing he hated . DRAMA.

"sasuke-kun sasuke-kun… if you just knew, ohh well once you do it will be to late. Goodbye." She said standing up and started walking away from him.

" stupid annoying girl." He muttered as he walked back home.

* * *

_The next morning he woke up he couldn't get it out of his head._

"_that my dear sasuke-kun IS the problem." "sasuke-kun sasuke-kun… if you just knew, ohh well once you do it will be too late. Goodbye."_

This was sakura we were talking about.. she NEVER did anything to him at all, he should just be nice to her and ask what exactly happened why she was so upset.

He quickly took a shower ate and brushed his teeth and left in a run to the meeting spot knowing sakura would be there greeting him with that special and warm smile on her face.

* * *

He arrived and saw no sakura, he felt cold like this, no sakura to greet him.

He had a bad feeling but brushed it off nonetheless.

Soon naruto arrived and they argued like normal. Both a bit to early.

Kakashi showed up early aswell.

"guys.. we have a problem." Worry was all his face showed.

"it's about sakura…" he said.

Sasuke gulped.. 'don't tell me anything happened..' he thought.

"she moved with her parents without a reason…" kakashi said.

"and…?" "well sasuke, her parents really aren't the best in the world. "kakashi said frowning.

"what do you mean?" naruto asked, worried about his crush. (A/N: they like are still genin before sasuke left..^^')

"well.. she HAD a brother he died from child abuse. But it never got proven so we couldn't take her from the parents." Kakashi said.

Sasuke gulped again. "don't tell me something bad happened to her." Sasuke said.

"hmm? Well we don't know but our mission is to look for her." Kakashi said.

* * *

several weeks has passed since sakura and her parents disappeared.

"hokage-sama did u find something?" kakashi asked a but hopefull.

Several anbu were standing in the room aswell.

"well kakashi .. I did find some clue you tell me if you can do something with it." The 3th hokage said a deep frown on his face.

"please tell us." Kakashi said.

"well there is been an contract between the uchiha's and haruno's.. the 2 family's were good friend so fugaku-san and hachiro-san made a contract that sasuke and sakura would marry when they were old enough. Since sasuke's parents died… they probably forced sakura to try and get the young uchiha's attention. I also have some documents about her being in hospital several times, beating black and blue. Kakashi .. they will kill her someday."

The three stood there frozen. 'she is right her parents being is a problem.' Sasuke thought now really regretting what he said to her he closed his eyes while gritting his teeth and balled his head to fists.

Another anbu appeared. "hokage-sama… the girl has been found."

The hokage raised his eyebrow.

"she's death."

The three stood in sakura's room looking at the loveless body of the only female that brightened their days, no shirt however her back scratches… which formed the word LOVELESS.

She lay in a puddle of blood while a kunai was stuck in the place her heart should be beating and she still had a smile intro her face.

"she's smiling…" naruto said in a sad voice.

"ofcourse she is… her misery is finally over.." kakashi whispered.

"why didn't she tell us anything." Naruto sobbed as he fell to his knees.

"she did give me a clue.. I got angry at her.. but when the next day I wanted to ask.. she was already gone.." sasuke said as he two fell to his knees crying

* * *

There he sat alone the death's girl head on his lap.

He just needed to be a little longer with her.

He couldn't life like this he felt guilty and his heart somehow broke.

"stupid girl ALWAYS fucking smiling. Theres no reason to smile DAMNIIIT!" he yelled.

He grabbed her hand. And held it feeling a piece of paper stuck in there.

He quickly unfolded it with shaking hands.

_Sakura here!_

_I have to hurry my parents are looking for me_

_My back hurts from the scratches but it doesn't matter_

_I just need you all to know… I didn't mean for this to happen…_

_Please smile for me?_

_Like I always did for you all._

_And sasuke-kun… maybe it started of being me forced after you.._

_But.._

_I really love you._

_Thanks for saving me those times,_

_But like it's standing on my back_

_I'll be loveless, besides the little crushes which would have faded anyways._

_I'll look out for you people._

_And please don't forget me.._

_Love always,_

_Haruno sakura.._

"I'll never forget you… I promise sakura…" he whispered softly smiling soflty he picked the girl up and laid her on the bed in her old room.

* * *

Kakashi and naruto stood outside.

Sasuke had a soft smile on his face as he gave the guys the note.

"haru no sakura." He said smirking.

"huh?" kakashi asked.

"cherry blossom from spring. Haru no sakura. Am I right?" he asked smirk still on his face.

They both smiled. "she sure is." Kakashi said smiling himself.

"sakura-chan is and will always be the best!" naruto yelled.

"she sure will."he smiled.

"thank you sakura."sasuke whispered.

"for everything…"


End file.
